


Не разговаривай с незнакомцами

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Доктор привык думать, что он последний из Повелителей Времени. Только вот, это не совсем так... Как такое возможно? Не спрашивай меня как!
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240
Kudos: 1





	Не разговаривай с незнакомцами

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't talk to strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447014) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Тихий, бесконечный космос по праву заслуживает такое определение. Хотя нет, тихим его точно назвать сложно. Тысяча и один небольшой космический корабль преследуют синюю полицейскую будку.

— Роза! — вопил Доктор, отчаянно дёргая за рычаги, оббегая консоль, путаясь в собственных ногах, теряя равновесие от тряски и крутя какой-то серебристый шар.

Местным жителям явно не понравилось, что Доктор со своей спутницей решили помешать их политическим играм и закончить войну между двумя расами. Звучит хорошо, если не считать, что весь их мир был построен на противостоянии друг другу, и ничего иного признавать они не желали. Но этим двоим все-таки удалось объединить враждующие народы. Правда, пришлось настроить их всех против себя.

— Держись крепче, сейчас тряхнёт!

— А бывает по другому?! — девушка вцепилась в консоль, рефлекторно закрыв глаза.

Мотало сильно, но не долго. Вскоре наступила тишина. Роза встала, задорно улыбаясь, и быстро подошла к Доктору.

— Ладно, в следующий раз не играем в дипломатов, — усмехнулся Повелитель Времени и снова серьёзно посмотрел на приборы. — От них мы отстали, но ТАРДИС подбили сильно. Она восстановится, но для этого надо много энергии. Её-то как раз у нас нет, — он отошёл от консоли, задумался на пару секунд, а затем резко рванул обратно к панели управления. — Нам нужен источник энергии в самом ближайшее к нам времени и на ближайшей планете.

— И что же, — Роза подошла ближе, — какой-нибудь 3010-ый?

— Проще и не так интересно. Что же, Роза Тайлер, — он потянул за рычаг, —добро пожаловать в 2020, Земля.

— Красивая дата... Значит, купим какой-нибудь шар с мега-гипер-энергией или зарядку с силой микровселенной? — ее глаза засияли.

— Боюсь люди не развиваются так быстро, но мы можем прикупить кое-чего для двигателя.

***

— Не люблю двадцатые. Сложное времечко, — поморщился Доктор. — Но а музыка у них тут вполне себе ничего!

— Но Доктор... Тут нет никакой музыки, — Роза подняла бровь.

— Ну как это нет? Ты разве не слышишь? — спросил он, пританцовывая.

— Может, ты подхватил какой-нибудь космический вирус или типа того?

— О, перестань, музыка точно есть! Пойдём, allons-y! Я докажу тебе, — Доктор за рукав потянул её, двигаясь на слух в сторону источника звука.

Торговый центр был переполнен. Люди куда-то спешили, то и дело шныряли туда-сюда, пихались и беспрерывно болтали. Двадцать первый век – действительно время больших скоростей. И только по отделу электрического оборудования и бытовой техники, куда Доктор и Роза направлялись в любом случае, расхаживала молодая дама. Она бродила среди полок с осветительными приборами и с любопытством разглядывала всё вокруг. Её вид был так спокоен, а движения так неторопливы, что можно было подумать, будто у неё в запасе была ещё одна или даже две жизни.

Но необычное поведение – не единственное в ней, что привлекало внимание. Женщина выглядела слишком странно даже для 2020 года: нелепая причёска, чёрно-белая одежда полу делового стиля и, в довершение образа, ярко-розовые дешёвые шлёпанцы. И, что самое примечательное, она, судя по всему, тоже пританцовывала в такт этой таинственной неслышимой музыке.

— Доктор, я всё ещё ничего не слышу.

— Ну тогда поверь, ты многое теряешь!

— Оппа! — странная леди обернулась, подслушав их разговор и тут же поняла, о чём идёт речь, — Обожаю эту мелодию. Классная, да? — незнакомка оторвалась от полки с лавовыми лампами и с любопытством принялась рассматривать Повелителя Времени и его спутницу.

Доктору потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы наконец отвлечься от песни и обратить внимание на женщину.

— Это точно!

— Ну, стало быть, я не одна такая сумасшедшая, кто её слышит, — сказала незнакомка с ещё большим энтузиазмом. — Мы психи, и мы гордимся этим!

— В смысле? — Доктор перестал пританцовывать и уставился на собеседницу. — Только не говори, что музыки и вправду нет, — где-то за спиной послышалось гордое «ха» Розы.

— Конечно она есть, — дама покачала головой. — Такая же реальная как ты или, скажем, я. А это что за солнышко? Это с тобой? — через плечо Доктора она глянула на Роуз и помахала ей, как машут маленькому ребёнку где-нибудь в автобусе.

— Оу это Роз...

— Роза Тайлер, — перебила его девушка и вышла вперёд, — его подруга.

— Роза... Никогда не любила розы. Отвратительные цветы, — фыркнула незнакомка и поморщилась. — А ты, стало быть..? — она обратилась к Доктору, который явно вызывал бо́льший интерес.

— Доктор, — гордо проговорил он. — Доктор, который глубоко уважает розы.

— Д-доктор? — тихо повторила девушка, широко раскрыв глаза, — Доктор... Доктор! — Незнакомка вдруг стала обеспокоенной. Она запустила руку в карман кардигана, и музыка тут же прекратилась. — Мне... Мне пора, — промямлила леди, коротко и неловко улыбнувшись, — ...И не спрашивай меня, как! — не к месту растерянно выкрикнула она.  
В своих попытках быстро слинять, она пару раз наткнулась на стену и чуть не завалила полку, но всё же скрылась.

— Что это с ней? — спросила Роза.

— Не знаю, люди – вообще странные существа.

— Она была в шлёпанцах.

— Угу.

— Посреди января??

— Ну... Что и требовалось доказать, — пожал плечами Доктор.

Но это была далеко не последняя встреча Доктора и Розы с этой странной дамочкой. И следующий раз, когда это произошло, случился гораздо быстрее, чем они могли ожидать. А именно – когда они вернулись в ТАРДИС.

***

— Эй! А ну-ка, ты! Быстро слезла! На ней нельзя сидеть! — завопил Доктор.

— Жаль, на твоей консоли нет встроенного сидения. У меня в ТАРДИС – есть, — незнакомка слезла и окинула помещение критическим взглядом. — Так она ещё и крутиться не может? Ха! Это так странно и неудобно. Ты не можешь управлять ей с одного места. И что же, ты тупо бегаешь вокруг, как полный придурок, нажимаешь на все эти кнопочки, ложишь на неё ноги, да?

— Кладёшь, — поправил Доктор, испепеляя её взглядом.

— Да какая разница – всё равно придурок!

— А может ты прекратишь меня унижать и объяснишь наконец, кто ты такая и что, чёрт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? — он угрожающе направил на незнакомку отвёртку.

— Серьёзно, ты угрожаешь мне ЭТИМ? — дама достала из кармана такую же.

— Погоди, Доктор, — вмешалась Роза. — Она сказала «у меня в ТАРДИС»?

— О, правильные вопросы! Наконец-то! — широкая улыбка заиграла на лице незнакомки. — А она не так уж и бесполезна, как кажется. Кстати, я – Странник.

Очевидно, Доктора не устраивало такое объяснение.

— Хорошо, посмотри на меня, — сказала Странник, разводя руками. — У меня нет нормального имени, но есть звуковая отвёртка. И ещё у меня когда-то была ТАРДИС. Так кто же я такая, Доктор? Что я такое?

— Но ты не можешь быть ещё одним Повелителем Времени!

— Только вот, так оно и есть. Смотри, — она достала из кармана листок бумаги и принялась что-то рисовать на нём. Ну а точнее сказать, «писать». — Глянь, видишь? — на листке красовались ровно очерченные круги, складывавшиеся в причудливый узор. — Твоё имя! — воскликнула Странник, тыча пальцем в листок.

— Не может быть... — пробормотал Доктор.

— Угу. А что касается музыки в магазине, так это была моя отвёртка. Она переводит любую звуковую волну в частоту, которую могут слышать исключительно Повелители Времени.

— А, так вот почему я ничего не слышала, — догадалась Роза.

— Но Галлифрей...

— Долгая история, — Странник пожала плечами и почему-то уставилась на спутницу Доктора. — Ну а я, собственно, зашла сказать «привет». Будем считать, я это сделала, так что... — она направилась к двери ТАРДИС.

— Стой-стой! — Доктор поймал ее, ухватив за запястье. — Ты не можешь сбежать ничего не объяснив. Мы же последние из Повелителей Времени!

— Конечно я не могу уйти, — Странник улыбнулась так тепло, словно родная мать, давно не видевшая своего ребенка, — ты же схватил меня за руку, дебил! — она вырвалась и важно приосанилась. — Я тебе не блондинка, чтобы меня так лапать.

— Меня зовут Роза, — нахмурились девушка, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну а я как сказала?

— Вам двоим явно есть что обсудить, — Роза пошла к выходу. — Сильно не увлекайтесь. Я скоро вернусь.

***

— А где же твой компаньон?

— О, я одиночка. Хотя нет, погоди-ка, я как-то путешествовала с Эдом Шираном.

— Правда, что ли?

— О да, чёрт возьми! Я помню, как взяла его на планету Барселона. Он даже песню потом написал. Правда все теперь думают, что она про тот земной город. А ещё у него есть песня, посвящённая мне, — похвасталась Странник.

— То есть Эд Ширан написал тебе песню? — Доктор недоверчиво покосился на неё.

— Ну да. _«...Barefoot on the grass, with you between my arms...»_ и что-то там ещё. Ну, знаешь, босиком по траве... Разве это не про меня?

— Да что ты говоришь!

— О, ты ещё не слышал про меня и Джона Леннона! Мы с ним проводили вечера, любуясь закатом и сочиняя песни. Он называл меня «девочка с глазами-калейдоскопами». Мне ещё в детстве в глаза попала искра Вортекса. Это, конечно, не сделало меня супер-особенной, но с тех пор они у меня такие, — действительно глаза Странника были тёмно-фиолетовые, с особым неземным блеском, отдавая чем-то космическим.

***

— А вот и я! — Роза перебила их разговор. — Смотрите какую нашла прелесть! — она достала из-за спины небольшую лавовую лампу зелёного цвета. — Не думала, что эти штуки в моде, но она как будто... потянула меня и...

Доктор и Странник резко закрыли уши ладонями и зажмурились.

— Убери! Неужели ты не слышишь, как она орёт?!

Доктор рванул к Розе, но та от неожиданности уронила лампу на пол. Непонятная жидкость из лампы сначала растеклась по полу, затем собралась воедино и, издав мерзкий писк, который услышала даже Роза, окаменела.

Настала гробовая тишина. Все тяжело дышали, разглядывая камень на полу.  
Доктор, перевел взгляд на Розу и раздосадовано произнес:

— Ты его убила, — он опустился на колени и принялся исследовать объект.

— Ч-что это такое? — просила девушка в замешательстве.

— Гласказы. Мирные существа. Безопасные. Большую часть жизни находятся в спячке. Раз в 700 лет просыпаются, чтобы спариться, и снова засыпают.

— Ну не жизнь, а феличита, — усмехнулась Странник.

— Тебе что-нибудь известно про них?

— Разве только то, что они не умеют выбирать себе нормальное жилище, — Повелительница Времени подобрала с пола осколок стекла.

— Но если это пришельцы, — соображала Роза, — то что они делают здесь? Пытаются захватить Землю?

— Не думаю, — возразил Доктор. — Существо кричало. Оно было в агонии.

— Это не они захватывают. Это ИХ захватили, — произнесла вердикт Странник.

— Ничего не понимаю... — пробормотал Повелитель Времени. — Зачем кому-то засовывать в лавовые лампы живых существ?

— Эй, ты, блондиночка! — обратилась Странник, даже не глядя в её сторону. — Почему ты купила именно эту лампу, а не что-нибудь ещё?

— Ну, не знаю. Эта штука как будто поманила меня. Я чувствовала себя так... Спокойно что ли?

— О, поздравляю, Доктор, твою подругу успокаивают вопли невинных жертв.

— Это она просто шутит, — сказал он, прежде чем Роза успела возмутиться. — Гласказы издают особый звук, который не может услышать ни один человек. Так, нужно вернуться в тот магазин и попытаться что-нибудь выяснить. Странник – с нами.

— Эй! Кто назначит тебя главным? Это я обычно главная! — возмутилась Повелительница Времени. — Я тебе не ассистент или типа того. И запомни, я никогда не подчиняюсь командам.

— И как же ты тогда ладишь с людьми?

— Не спрашивай меня как. ...Ну лааадно, — Странник неохотно двинулась за ними, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу.

— А ты не хочешь снова обуться? — спутница Доктора указала на розовые шлёпанцы Странника, которые та сняла, чуть только вошла в ТАРДИС.

— Неа. Обувь – для лузеров.

***

— Ну и куда теперь, умник? — язвительно спросила Странник, когда они вышли из магазина. Разумеется, там им мало что удалось выяснить.

— Ни малейшего понятия, — уверенно проговорил Доктор и улыбнулся, — Хорошо бы попасть на производство этих ламп. Туда, где всё начинается.

Странник остановилась, закрыла глаза, принюхалась и уверенно заявила.

— Три мили на запад.

— Но как?..

— Не спрашивай меня как, — Странник помолчала. — Роза, ну что за тупые вопросы? Я живу в этом городе и в этом времени уже очень давно. Ну и вообще уже успела провести некоторое исследование. Прелюбопытная фирма, однако. За пару недель возникла из ниоткуда. Выпускает одни из немногих товаров _made_ _in_ _UK_ , которые действительно популярны в _UK_. У меня было много времени на мои расследования.

— Много времени... — повторил Доктор.

— Но почему, — вдруг спросила Роза, — именно Земля 2020? Ты же Повелитель Времени. А вместо того, чтобы бороздить время и пространство, ты торчишь здесь любуясь светильниками.

— Да, кстати, а где твоя ТАРДИС? — вспомнил Доктор.

— Потеряла, — угрюмо буркнула Странник, нахмурившись и по-детски надув губки, — Не помню. Не знаю. И даже не представляю. Не спрашивай меня как, ясно?

Доктор и Роза кивнули, хотя оба понимали, что расспросы только начинаются. Как она сюда попала? Куда дела ТАРДИС? С кем она здесь? Или одна?   
Трое добрались до предприятия. Странник скептически окинула взглядом железную арку с надписью «МакБлэк».

— Ну что, вежливо постучим?

Доктор ничего не ответил. Он подошёл к воротам и направил на них звуковую отвёртку.

— Проход открыт. Прошу, — Повелитель Времени сделал широкий жест рукой, пропуская девушек вперёд.

— Выпендрёжник, — усмехнулась Роза.

— Ну ладно, это было неплохо, — одобрительно хмыкнула Странник.

— А ты думала этой штукой только музыку играть можно?

— Ну я ещё ей обычно пиво подогреваю.

— ...Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал.

На входе предприятия их встретила вооружённая охрана. Доктор не стал дожидаться вопросов и тут же достал психическую бумагу.

— Инспекционная проверка, — уверенно сказал он и добавил, указывая на Розу: — Это моя коллега. А это... — он махнул рукой в сторону Странника.

— Ведущий журналист издательства «Фабрики и... — она призадумалась на секунду, — ...и фабрики».

Охрана собралась было что-то возразить, но Доктор и Роза уже прошли дальше. Странник замешкалась.

— Простите, мэм... Вы же без обуви, — обратились к ней.

— Да, и? Ты вот в обуви, но я же не говорю об этом. Кстати, отстойные ботинки.

***

Фабрика выглядела максимально обычно. Ни тебе пришельцев, ни угнетенных рабочих. Даже санитарные нормы были выполнены. Посетители завода решили разделится и выведать у рабочих как можно больше. Странник не стала долго размышлять, что да как. Если хочешь что-то спрятать – прячь под землёй. Каков шанс, что у такого места нет подвала? Повелительница Времени не долго думая зашла в большой лифт, заполненный рабочими из разных цехов.

— Мне на самый нижний этаж, — командовала Странник. Работники молча переглянулись. 

— Извините, мисс, но лифт туда не едет.

— Конечно не едет. Для этого надо нажать кнопку.

— Мисс, вы явно новенькая и не понимаете.

— Да, я не понимаю, с каких пор нажать на самую нижнюю кнопку стало так проблематично, — она скрестила руки. — Мать моя вселенная, поехали уже!

Роза тем временем, изучив планировку здания, направилась в столовую. Если уж и есть идеальное место для вынесения внутренних дел компаний и сплетен, то это явно здесь. Как раз начался обеденный перерыв, и куча уставших рабочих сидели за столами, обсуждая работу.

Девушке удалось узнать не много. Лишь то, то что теперь это полноценный завод, где делают не только лампы, но мебель, технику, украшения, детские игрушки и даже обувь. Работа не сложная: стой у станков, закачивай жидкий воск и ещё какую-то жижу и наслаждайся бесплатной кормёжкой. Но все не так просто. Многие жалуются на головную боль, шумы в голове и слабость. Периодически люди просто застывают, смотря на то, как готовые товары выезжают из-под станков. Однако платят здесь хорошо и никто не торопится уходить.

Доктор же, не теряя времени, направился прямиком к станкам со странной слизистой жидкостью, но его прервали.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Да нет, что вы, просто смотрю.

— Это частная территория, — строго сказал мужчина. — Кто вы?

— Ах, да, — Доктор снова достал из кармана психическую бумагу.

Его собеседник оказался не кем иным, как владельцем компании, единоличным обладателем фабрики – Руфусом МакБлэком. Из разговора с ним Доктор, впрочем, не смог выяснить ровным счётом ничего полезного. Кроме того, что у этого самого мистера МакБлэка кабинет находится в самой дальней точки фабрики, на самом высоком этаже и решительно не содержит ничего из элементов продукции самой компании.

— Скажите, как вы так быстро смогли развить своё дело?

— Ох, все задают один и тот же вопрос. В основном благодаря поддержке со стороны моей семьи, собранности рабочих...

— В такой короткий срок заставить полюбить свою продукцию? Завлечь людей так, что они забывают обо всем? — Доктор облокотился на стол, приподняв одну бровь.

— Да кто вы, чёрт возьми, такой? Ваши эти бумажки мне ни о чём не говорят. По сведениям охраны, издательства, журналисткой которого представилась ваша подружка, не существует вовсе!

— Ну кто бы сомневался, с таким-то названием, — невозмутимо пробормотал Повелитель Времени. — Но давайте вернёмся к вопросу.

— Вы – лжец! — мистер МакБлэк резко ударил по кнопке охраны снизу стола.

Вокруг завизжали сирены, и Доктор рванул из кабинета на поиски Розы и Странника. Но уже в коридоре его настигло человек двадцать вооружённой охраны. Повелитель Времени медленно поднял руки.

— Серьёзно, и это всё из-за каких-то лавовых ламп?

***

Мистер МакБлэк уже собрался было подать знак охране, как вдруг раздался сигнал пожарной тревоги и разбрызгиватель с потолка стал выпускать струи воды. Это несколько сбило с толку нападающих, а главное – отвлекло от Доктора. И вовремя.

— Роза Тайлер, ты гений! — радостно выкрикнул Повелитель Времени и бросился навстречу девушке. Именно она сбила с толку охрану, включив пожарную тревогу.

— Расследование провалилось?

— Расследование провалилось.

— Но где же Странник?

Они побежали на первый этаж, в надежде подхватить Странника по пути.

Дверь лифта открылась на первом этаже, и оттуда вышла раздосадованная Повелительница Времени.

— Бред какой-то! Что значит «лифт не едет в подвал»?

— Странник, беги! — выкрикнул Доктор, пробегая мимо и размахивая руками.

— О, а ещё нас преследуют. Мило, — она не особо торопилась. Странник проводила взглядом пробегающих, заметила толпу охраны и покачала головой. — А, теперь вижу, — и бросилась вслед за своими новыми приятелями.

Пробегая мимо конвейера с лавовыми лампами Доктор схватил первую попавшуюся и понёсся дальше. К счастью, Роза прекрасно запомнила планировку здания, и скрыться от преследования удалось довольно быстро. Троица неслась без остановки до самой ТАРДИС. Только там удалось остановиться и перевести дух.

Доктор поставил лампу на консоль.

— Тишина. Почему она молчит? — Странник направила свою отвёртку на предмет.

— Похоже, это обычная лампа.

— Так, вот щас не поняла – это что, мы носились как ненормальные ради куска воска в стекле?!

— Не кричи, — попыталась возразить Роза.

— Всё ясно, Доктор опять облажался.

— Так, — прервал Повелитель Времени, — что нам удалось узнать?

— У них нет ничего ниже первого этажа – так думает лифт. ...А вот работники свидетельствуют об обратном.

— Я тоже уверенна, что у них есть нижний ярус, — подтвердила Роза. — Он обозначен на схеме, но рабочие даже боятся заикаться о нём. К тому же жалуются на головные боли, усталость, да и на лампы часто отвлекаются...

— Роза, ты гений! — воскликнул Доктор. — Они явно что-то скрывают. Нужно вернуться и пробраться к ним в подвал.

— Сейчас? — Странник вскинула брови, — Ты спятил! Они же нас точно ждут!

— Тогда не будем их задерживать! — согласно кивнула Роза.

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Я ещё не настолько сбрендила, чтобы соваться туда снова, — она замотала головой и тут же жалостливо добавила: — Доктор, просто позволь мне остаться здесь, я же так давно не была в ТАРДИС. Ну пожаааалуйста!

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Доктор. — Но знай: я её заблокировал. Она не сдвинется с места без меня. Не то чтобы я не доверял тебе, просто... Ну, сама понимаешь, — он мило улыбнулся. — Развлекайся.

Они с Розой вышли из ТАРДИС, оставив Странника наедине с лавовой лампой и нерабочей аппаратурой.

— РаЗвЛеКаЙсЯ, — передразнила Повелительница Времени, усаживаясь на консоль. Теперь хотя бы некому было запретить ей это сделать. Она тыкнула пальцем в стекло лавовой лампы. — А здесь уютно. Но моя ТАРДИС была лучше. У неё было несколько режимов, а ещё... А ещё я до сих пор разговариваю с куском воска в стекляшке, — девушка вздохнула. — Жалкое зрелище. ...Это я про себя, если что. Знаешь, а я ведь так долго искала его. Доктора. Мы знакомы с самого детства. Он даже жениться на мне собирался. Смешно, правда? Обещал, что не забудет, а теперь... Стоп, а что это за писк?

Странник поморщилась, её сознание заполнил противный высокочастотный крик. Повелительница времени направила отвёртку на лампу.

— Что это? Живая? Живая на 10%? На 15%... На 30%... На 50%...

Девушка спрыгнула с консоли и рванула к двери. Душераздирающий крик сводил с ума, пронизывая всё тело. Странник в панике дёргала за ручку двери.

— Ты запер дверь?! Не удивительно, что с тобой путешествуют – ты же никого не выпускаешь! — она беспомощно вжалась в дверь, закрывая уши. Но ничто не помогало заглушить только нарастающий звук, — Дооооктоооор! — жалобно взвыла Странник.

***

Роза и Доктор в это время исследовали фабричный подвал. Тёмное помещение с множеством узких коридоров, которые скорее напоминали мудрёный лабиринт. А посреди этого лабиринта находился зал с каким-то большим камнем.

— Метеорит. Расколотый пополам.

— Угу. Корабль Гласказов, — Доктор надел очки и принялся изучать конструкцию. От корабля отходило множество проводков.

— А это зачем?

— Не знаю. Возможно, чтобы поддерживать телепатическую связь со всеми Гласказами.

Девушка дотронулась до поверхности космического транспортного средства, но тут же завизжала уже знакомая тревожная сирена.

— Ну, или провода просто служат для сигнализации, — Доктор схватил Розу за руку и помчался прочь.

***

Странник по-прежнему была заперта в машине времени вместе с источником невыносимых воплей, затуманивавших сознание.

— Пожалуйста, ну же! — она дёргала за ручку двери. — Ну же! ТАРДИС, милая, ты должна меня понять! Я... Я нужна Доктору, — тут дверь послушно поддалась, скрипнула и открылась.

Повелительница Времени осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит?

Перед ней открылась ужасная картина. Похоже, теперь не она одна слышала мучительные инопланетные вопли. Весь город бился в конвульсиях, а мысли были заполнены агонией пришельцев. «Остановите! Это невыносимо! Убейте! Не могу это слушать!» — доносилось отовсюду. Некоторые люди были на крышах здания и собирались спрыгнуть, другие прижимали к себе детей, пытаясь их успокоить, но это не помогало. Гласказы – телепаты. Они передают свою боль всем и каждому, заставляя страдать.

— Нет времени. Фабрика. Доктор! — мысли в голове путались, но Странник собрала последние силы и побежала.

***

Доктор и Роза метались по фабрике и наконец спрятались в подсобке, что позволило выиграть немного времени.

— И что теперь? — Роза растерянно глянула на Доктора. — Что это такое? Зачем эти существа? И что нам теперь делать?

— Не знаю. Просто не знаю.

— Так придумай! Ты же у нас знаток инопланетян! — девушка несильно ударила его по лбу.

— Эй, за что? Я ничего не знаю, о них вообще мало что известно. Гласказы – мирные существа, проводят века в спячке, имеют общий разум и общаются телепатией. Всё! Подожди-ка... Ну конечно! — он заулыбался.

— Но что это значит?

— А то, Роза Тайлер, что эти существа не просто кричат, а подают сигнал бедствия.

— Но кому?

— Не знаю, но нам нужно собрать их вместе и...

Он не успел договорить – в помещение ворвалась охрана. Двоих нарушителей схватили и привели в кабинет начальника. Босс вальяжно сидел за столом.

— Вы только поглядите: какие настырные. И это те, кому не всё равно? Красивая, но туповатая блондиночка и парень, ограбивший библиотекаря.

— Библиотекарь? — нахмурился Доктор, — Я что, похож на библиотекаря? — он непонимающе смотрел то на Розу, то на мистера МакБлэка.

— Нет, не похож, — шикнула Роза.

— Но я слышал: он назвал меня библиотекарем! Эй, вы! — обратился он к начальнику. — Объясните, зачем вы держите в подвале корабль пришельцев и почему называете меня библиотекарем?

— Заткнись! — вскрикнул хозяин фабрики. — Всё, что вы видите – это мой труд. Я всегда грезил о космосе, но ещё с детства мне говорили, что я унаследую это тупое дело по изготовлению всякого хлама. Я мечтал изучать космос – и он сам прилетел ко мне. Не так давно прямо около фабрики рухнул совсем небольшой метеорит. Там было существо. Живой сгусток слизи. Я был напуган, но вскоре понял, что это мой шанс. Эта жижа одурманивает, словно гипнотизирует.

— И вы решили этим воспользоваться?

— Верно. Только вот, стоит этой дряни заснуть, как действие прекращается. Пришлось подключить к ней кабели с током, чтобы... Хм... Держать её в тонусе.

Он усмехнулся. Вдруг раздался глухой удар в дверь. Потом ещё и ещё. И едва слышное скуление от боли.

— Чёрт, она открывалась в другую сторону, ау, — с досадой промямлила вошедшая девушка, потирая ушибленные костяшки пальцев.

— Странник! — радостно воскликнул Доктор.

— О! Доктор! Блондинка! — Повелительница Времени помахала рукой, — А я же говорила, что это была плохая идея.

***

— А это ещё кто такая? — мистер МакБлэк вскочил с места.

— Я ваш пострадавший клиент. И я требую компенсацию в виде кружки подогретого пива. Холодное тоже пойдёт.

— Что ты несёшь?!

— Глаза разуй: твои лампы сходят с ума. Весь город валяется на асфальте в чёртовой агонии! И всё из-за твой дурацкой продукции!

— Весь город?! Быть не может! У меня же всё под контролем!

— Но Гласказы безобидны, — вмешался Доктор, — и даже не все лампы были ими.

— Все, — странник покачала головой и сурово посмотрела на хозяина производства. — Даже самого маленького, неприметного куска субстанции достаточно для того, чтобы поменять структуру всего вещества в лампе и превратить в напуганную инопланетную форму жизни.

— Но как ты...

— ...О, не спрашивай меня как, Доктор. Всего лишь наблюдение, гипотеза и звуковая отвёртка, — Странник улыбнулась, и Повелитель Времени остался довольным ею и её ответом.

— Но это бред! — мистер МакБлэк быстрым шагом направился прочь из кабинета, а Странник, Доктор, Роза и охрана последовали за ним.

***

Чем ближе они подходили к потайному подвальному помещению, тем громче становился писк. Теперь его слышали все без исключения, и он сводил с ума.

— Всё это – вопли и стоны тех, кого ты захватил! — выкрикнул Доктор владельцу фабрики, который упал на пол, зажимая уши ладонями и не в силах идти дальше.

— Жалкое зрелище, — презрительно фыркнула Странник и кинулась вслед за остальными. Крики из-за спины прекратились. И ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что мистер МакБлэк был уже мёртв.

Идти в самый эпицентр было подобно самоубийству. Стены, воздух – всё вокруг буквально горело чужими страданиями. Посреди зала стояла огромная стеклянная колба с бушующей серой жидкостью. Она-то и была источником адских звуков.

Роза пошатнулась, но Доктор придержал её. Взглядом она дала понять, что справится сама. Повелитель Времени кивнул и кинулся дальше вместе с охраной. Девушка зажмурилась и обернулась, чтобы проверить Странника. Та держалась одной рукой за стену, и взгляд её был серьёзным как никогда.

— Давай-давай, иди, блондинка.

И Роза рванула вперёд, мимо молящих о помощи охранников, стараясь не оборачиваться и не смотреть по сторонам.   
Доктор подбежал к стеклянной тюрьме пришельца и упал на колени, не в силах стоять на ногах, оглушённый чудовищным визгом.

Все, кто работали на этажах, истошно кричали и бились головой об стены. Так кто-то случайно задел аварийную кнопку. «Защитные двери включены», — раздался механический голос, и все проходы в зал стали быстро закрываться железными барьерами.

— Доктор! — Роза была уже совсем близко, ей оставалось ещё чуть-чуть до стремительно опускающегося щита. Вдруг что-то схватило её за шиворот, резко одёрнув от железного занавеса, который бы непременно раздавил девушку.

— Роза!!! — истошно завопил Доктор, оказавшись изолированным от своей спутницы, и упал на пол.

— Смотри, куда летишь, птичка. Тебя чуть не пришибло! — позади Розы стояла Странник. Именно она оттащила блондинку в последнюю секунду, ведь та не успела бы пробежать.

***

Повелительница Времени схватила её за запястье и потащила вперёд, чтобы не оказаться запертыми между очередными закрывающимися дверями. Девушки ввалились в маленькую комнатку, и последняя дверь опустилась прежде, чем они что-либо поняли. В комнате было большое окно, которое как раз выходило на зал с пленным пришельцем. К сожалению, все эти железные двери, стены и перегородки ничуть не приглушали проклятого писка, от которого, казалось, голова вот-вот расколется надвое.

Роза схватилась за голову, Странник зажала рот рукой, чтобы сдержать вопли. Повелители Времени больше слышат и сильнее чувствуют. Особенно чужие страдания. Но если Странник здесь не может сдержать агонии, то что же тогда происходит там с Доктором, который оказался заперт вместе с существом?

У окна была панель управления, которую, судя по всему, в панике повредили сотрудники. Все экраны потухли и ни одна кнопка не работала.

— Странник, сделай что-нибудь!

— Я?! Это ты за ним как собачка ходишь всё время, неужели не научилась ничему до сих пор? — Повелительница Времени скребла ногтями по стене.

— Странник, прошу тебя! Больше некому помочь! Люди умирают... Доктор умирает! — её глаза намокли, — Прошу, Странник!

— Доктор... — она доползла до панели и открыла её при помощи звуковой отвёртки, а затем протянула девайс Розе. — Я слегка поднастроила её. Теперь и ты можешь слышать эту музыку. А заодно она блокирует инопланетный сигнал в мозгу.

Странник копалась в проводах, периодически ударяясь головой об клавиатуру, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от всеобъемлющего крика.

— Ты спасла меня... — произнесла Роза.

— Нет, — резко ответила Странник, судорожно тыкая на кнопки и дёргая рычаги.

— Ты рискнула собой, схватила меня, заволокла сюда в безопасное место.

— Я споткнулась, — буркнула Повелительница Времени.

— Ты герой!

— Прекрати! — она стукнула кулаком по панели, — Геройство – удел того клоуна в пальто. Я – просто Странник. Наблюдатель, прохожий. ...Ты отвлекаешь меня.

— Но ты же спасаешь всех нас сейчас. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты делаешь это случайно?

— Я иногда бываю очень неуклюжей, — пожала плечами Странник и положила руку на большой рычаг посреди консоли.

— И как это должно нам помочь? — Роза положила свою ладонь поверх руки неземной девушки.

— Не спрашивай меня как!

Вдвоём они опустили рычаг.

Отключилось всё. Свет. Электричество. Сирены. И наступила тишина. И ничего кроме тишины. Роза и Странник в бессилии повалились на пол. Боль начинала утихать.

— Ненавижу лавовые лампы, — усмехнулась Странник, тяжело дыша.

— Мне кажется, мы могли бы стать хорошими подругами, — Роза широко улыбнулась.

— А мне кажется, что ты меня бесишь. ...Нет, серьёзно, заткнись, — и они обе расхохотались.

***

Гласказы были освобождены. Люди – спасены. Заботу о дальнейшей судьбе пришельцев Торчвуд взял на себя. А Доктор, Роза и Странник теперь смогли спокойно выдохнуть и наконец вернуться в ТАРДИС.

— А всё-таки, должна признать, мы вместе – отличная команда, улыбнулась Роза.

— Да, пожалуй. Мы могли бы составить целое легендарное нечто.

— Могли бы? — переспросил Доктор. — Но почему «бы»?

— Ты знаешь, мне не место рядом с тобой, — пожала плечами Странник и опустила глаза, — С тобой должен быть кто-то, но мы оба понимаем, что это буду не я.

— Значит, ты уходишь? Но куда?

— Странник должен странствовать, — кивнула повелительница времени.

— ...Тебя подбросить куда-нибудь? — спросил Доктор после непродолжительного напряжённого молчания.

— А мы можем прежде заскочить кое-куда?

Англия, поздняя весна 1971 года. Закатное солнце играет бликами в окнах и заливает золотом улицы города. По дороге шагал высокий мужчина в круглых очках. Он обернулся, услышав давно забытый, но такой знакомый шум прибывающей ТАРДИС.

— Джон! — Странник была несказанно рада его видеть.

— Странник! — мужчина кинулся обнимать её, — Ты вернулась! Тебя так давно не было, ты совсем не изменилась. Столько всего произошло с нашей последней встречи. Я знал, что ты непременно вернёшься! — этот Джон был не кто иной, как легендарный Джон Уинстон Леннон, один из основателей великолепной четвёрки «Битлз».

— Знаю. Я всего лишь на пару минут, — понуро сказала Странник. — Скорее всего, мы никогда больше не увидимся. Я прилетела, чтобы попрощаться. Ты, без сомнения, самый выдающийся мужчина из всех, кого я когда-либо знала. Жаль, что я не успела рассказать тебе про мир, откуда я пришла. Ну, зато я всё про него написала, — Повелительница Времени протянула ему конверт, на которым самым аккуратным её почерком было выведено слово «Imagine». — Можешь даже положить на музыку, если захочешь. Вышла бы неплохая песня.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, девочка с глазами-калейдоскопами, — Леннон печально улыбнулся.

— Знаю, — Странник кивнула. — До скорого, Джон! — сказала она, как в былые времена, словно не собиралась болтаться в полной неизвестности целую вечность.

ТАРДИС приземлилась в случайно выбранной точке времени на Земле на берегу холодного Северного моря. Это оказалось лето 1962 года. Была прекрасная тихая и невероятно звёздная ночь.

— Точно не передумаешь?

— Вам двоим ещё столько предстоит изведать. О мире, да и друг о друге, — Странник подмигнула, — Этот путь вы должны совершить вдвоём.

— Но что ты теперь будешь делать? У тебя же нет ТАРДИС, ты осталась совсем одна в какой-то непонятной точке чужой тебе планеты, в прошлом, — жалобно проговорила Роза, которая уже успела порядком привязаться к такой странной и до нелепого забавной Повелительнице Времени. — Как же ты теперь будешь жить?

— Как? — Странник ступила босиком на холодный песок берега, — Не спрашивай меня как. 

ТАРДИС испарилась, и Странник снова осталась одна. Она на пару секунд закрыла глаза и прислушалась к успокаивающему шелесту волн. Повелительница Времени достала из кармана свою звуковую отвёртку и замахнулась, собираясь выкинуть её в море.

— Ну нет, это было бы уже слишком, — подумала Странник и неспешно пошла вдоль берега.

Где-то впереди она разглядела в темноте человека, который сидел на песке и смотрел на воду.

Хочешь историю? — ни с того ни с сего спросила Повелительница Времени, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Человек лишь пожал плечами. —Ну слушай, — Странник мечтательно уставилась на небо, усеянное звёздами, и начала свой рассказ, — Когда-то давным-давно в далёком пространстве бесконечного космоса была планета под названием Галлифрей...


End file.
